


The Metaphorical Dagger In Sam's Heart

by Jadeycakes99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Sam Ships It, Sam read Twist and Shout, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been acting up ever since he stayed up reading Twist and Shout. Dean shoves a metaphorical dagger through his heart. (Therapy story since I just read Twist and Shout.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Metaphorical Dagger In Sam's Heart

"What the hell Dean?" Sam shouted to his brother, glaring like Dean just killed a dozen puppies in front of his face.  
"I was literally just humming!" Dean shouted back, unsure of what it was he could have possibly done to get Sam this upset. "Are you high or something?"  
"And what was it that you were 'literally just humming?" Sam asked, still upset, eyes beginning to brim over.  
"Are you crying?" Dean asked incredulously.  
"No! What's next though? Are you going to take Cas to a beach? Tell me your opinion on the person whose song you were just humming? Are you trying to rip my heart out and stomp it into a billion pieces?" He asked, tears falling down his face.  
"Sam, I swear to God, I have no clue what you're talking about. I won't hum anymore." Dean threw his arms up in surrender.  
"Good. You've talked to Cas today, right?" Sam asked as if he hadn't just been crying. Part of the problem may have been the fact that he didn't sleep last night, spending his time doing a little 'light' reading.  
"No?" Dean replied uncertainly, still unsure of how to react to his brother's odd behavior. Weird things like this had happened soon after the 'Supernatural' musical. Sam had been moodier, and seemed more interested than ever whenever Cas was in the room. He was starting to think that maybe his little brother had developed a thing for their angel friend.  
"Call him, now! I swear, if he's dying... Call him!" Sam exclaimed. Dean's eyes were wide, and he was honestly scared of what could possibly be happening to his brother.  
"Okay, okay." He slowly pulled his phone from his jacket. "Look, I'm calling him." He said, but it was for naught, because the angel in question appeared beside him."  
"Yes? " He asked pleasantly.  
"Oh thank God." Sam said, hugging him.  
"Sam, what's happening?" Cas asked, eyes wide.  
"Hey Cas, could you see what his problem is?" Dean asked, relieved that he had a celestial creature there to diagnose the issue.  
"Has he been exhibiting symptoms?" Cas asked, concerned, and holding Sam at arms length to preform a once over.  
"Yeah, he's been moody. and pissy, he started crying earlier. Figure what's wrong."  
"Why were you crying Sam?"Cas asked gently. Sam muttered something barely coherent.  
"What?" Dean asked, curious as well as to what the outburst could have been.  
"He was humming Elvis." Sam muttered. Dean and Cas looked at each other, confused.  
"Do you have something against the king?" Dean asked, more curious than ever.  
"Yes, just shut up and drop it." Sam muttered, feeling stupid, but Cas's eyes lit up. He surveyed Sam for a moment before returning to normal.  
"His soul is damaged. Slightly more than usual anyway." Cas said, calming down, though still concerned.  
"Just drop it." Sam said.  
"What happened to damage your soul, more than usual?" Dean asked suspiciously.  
"I'm sorry I never tell you what a great person you are." Sam sobbed gently, walking over to hug his brother. "And you," Sam started walking over to Cas. "We will find your grace and make you better if its the last thing we do ." Sam went over to one of the filing cabinets and pulled out the first file on grace that he could find. Dean shrugged to Cas. Sam was right, they had slightly more important things to do. If Sam got any worse, they would get to the bottom of whatever was happening to him, but at least he was driven to research. They walked over to a corner of the room together, and thinking that Sam couldn't hear, Cas quietly asked,  
"Why doesn't he like Elvis, I'm actually quite partial to him myself. I met him in the early sixties." Cas said.  
"You met Elvis?" Dean asked, a bit shocked. He wasn't the biggest Elvis fan, but he sometimes forgot that angels existed far before he learned about them. "You've heard of him?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged. "Of course. I can dig Elvis." Then, from the other side of the room, Sam's gross sobbing began.


End file.
